


My Actual Wife

by LadySerendipitous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySerendipitous/pseuds/LadySerendipitous
Summary: I always loved this post so when it came back around again I had to write a little ficlet in honor of it.





	

Adrien was giddy. It had been three weeks, two days and three hours since he’d last seen Marinette. Yes, he’d been counting. He wasn’t one to deny that. However he’d been stuck in Paris dealing with the business side of Agreste Design Inc. while she was currently in New York. Marinette hated New York, but she loved fashion. That’s why she was there right now, and Adrien was on his way to go see her finally. There was nothing that couldn’t be done long distance at this point. In fact had he been smarter, had he realized just how long Marinette was going to be gone, he could have gone out sooner. He wasn’t, and neither of them had realized the length of her stay until it was too late for him to adjust his calendar without consequences.

Life wasn’t all just meetings and buying Camembert though. Adrien had his friends and there wasn’t a lunch or a dinner that wasn’t filled with friends. Real friends. Adrien restricted business dinners to few and far between. They might have been a necessity in the fashion world, but that didn’t mean it had to rule their lives. Adrien Agreste had grown a lot from the young boy with only one friend going to school for the first time as a teenager.

It had been three weeks, two days and three hours since he’d last seen Marinette, and while he missed her tremendously the time did not go by slow. There were people in his life that made the days worth while and he enjoyed every single one of those interactions. Well, almost, after all life was not perfect.

In any regards, Adrien was at the airport. He was going to be getting on the company jet to New York in just a few moments, but first he had to deal with his entourage. Adrien knew celebrities and he knew what their posse could be like. Adrien hadn’t thought he had one, but this was the first time, since their honeymoon, that both he and Marinette would be gone from Paris. Their friends were not taking it well.

Alya had her camera up, video recording as though this was a major event. He was flanked by Nino to his left, and Chloé to his right, having to promise them he would take care, that the flight would be smooth he was sure, yes he would call when he landed in New York, yes Marinette knew when he’d be landing. Behind Alya were the others, Nathaniel, Rose, Juleka, Ivan, Mylène. Behind all of them was Nathalie and his body guard with the luggage. What was his life?

Adrien paused, soon the rest would not be able to follow. There was murmuring of if he really had to go and concern about his well being and suggestions of what to do if he stayed. He shifted slightly, the weight of his shoulder bag reminding him that he was going on a trip. 

“Guys, guys! I love you all. You know I do.” This seemed to have caused a pause in the conversation as Nathalie and the gorilla passed him. “But I need to see my ACTUAL wife. Marinette. Remember.”

There was more talk, about how she should just come home. How they were depriving them by being both gone. Adrien’s heart swelled. He didn’t know what his life was, but he loved it. There were many hugs and cheek kissing that followed but eventually he got away, the group of them all waving to him. He didn’t care what other people in the airport thought. These people all loved him, loved both of them, and he loved the whole lot of them back


End file.
